Spying
by guillotineghost
Summary: Spying on your friend going to meet a friend with benefits isn't always a bad thing...especially if you get to join in. Seifer threesome, lemon, oneshot. Roxas may come in later...


A**/N**

**A Seifer lemon oneshot-yay!**

**This took me a while to complete, but please enjoy and review...I'll give you a cookie.**

Spying

Raine knew that Hecxy was up to something when she heard the black haired girl's door creak open at 2am.

She always believed that Superior had assigned her the room with the creaky door not only because it was so close to Axel's room, but because he would like to know when she left at any given hour.

Curious as to where XIV was heading, Raine poked her head out the door and caught the tail of the others' jacket leaving through a dark corridor.

She followed silently; it was almost in a ninja-like manner.

The corridor lead into Twilight Town; what would Hecxy be doing here at this hour?

Raine followed the lines of streetlamps, keeping her distance from the unwary, pale girl she was trailing.

The sky was plastered with stars; it was a new moon tonight, meaning that any area without streetlights was exceptionally dark.

It was on a dark corner by the now closed diner that Hecxy skipped off to.

A figure was standing there, waiting, its arms crossed.

Raine wasn't sure who this figure was, but Hecxy ran to him (it was a male shape; a rather built male).

"Hey, babe." The voice sounded familiar; the figure wrapped his arms around her waist aind pulled her close.

She nuzzled against him. "I missed you, Seifer..."

Wait, Seifer?

Oh yeah, Raine remembered. He was that boy that was flirting with Hecxy during the Black Zombie Cat mission.

Hecxy had claimed no interest in him (despite Seifer claiming they'd kissed), and far as she knew seldom spoke to the boy.

"Missed you too." He lifted up her chin and gave her a kiss. "What took so long?"

"I had to make sure everyone was asleep..."

"Heh...naughty girl." He gave her left breast a squeeze, causing her to squeck and jump back some.

Seifer laughed at her reaction and leaned back against the street wall. "You wouldn't be trying to seduce me in that getup would you?"

Hecxy shrugged shyly and put her hands behind her back. "Maybe."

Amused, Seifer wrapped an arm around her waist and began leading her down the sidewalk.

Raine, now curious as to all that was going on, began stalking them.

Seifer really was from "the hood" as they called it. His house was on the end of a street surrounded by graffitti and shady individuals roaming the streets.

"My parents are out of town." He pried the door open with a card. There wasn't a key?

"So we can be as loud as we want, doll."

Hecxy smiled and kissed his cheek. "Alright, then."

After they entered into the house, Raine couldn't seem to get the door to open again so instead she began to circle the house, until she found out which room was Seifer's.

It was obvious-there were band posters, clothes all over the floor, and a giant stereo system in the corner. The bed was unmade, but considering that Hecxy never even put sheets on her bed Raine doubted that would bother her.

She peeked in the window, carefully, as to not be seen.

Of course, Raine partially wondered just why she was going to spy on her girlfriend having sex with this guy, but...part of her actually thought Seifer was really hot.

When they entered into the room, their lips were already locked and Seifer was holding Hecxy up bridal style.

It almost looked like they were trying to eat each other's tongues out.

He lay her on the bed in one quick movement and kissed down her neck. "Hecxy...Oh, god, you turn me on..."

"Seifer..."

He hurriedly began sliding off her panties, leaving her mostly dressed.

He liked sex this way. It was quicker, and much easier for when he was horny as he was now.

She already unbuttoned her top, revealing her pale breasts that looked a little too big for her frame.

Seifer squeezed teh tender skin. "You miss me that bad?"

"Yes...Seifer...kiss me again, nyan..." She gave him that sad look, but he ignored her request and unzipped his pants hurried, throwing them off and leaving him in his skull print boxers.

Raine, watching this from the window, simply held her hand over her mouth.

She could almost nosebleed.

No, she was going to-she could feel it.

She remembered how dominating Hecxy had been over her during her initiation, how her first time was quiet pleasurable thanks to her girlfriend/teammate...and here she was now, being over ruled by Seifer.

She honestly had thought Seifer was pretty hot, ever since she met him during the cat incident.

"Seifer...Hecxy..." Raine whispered to herself, her hand trailing down into her panties to touch herself.

In the bedroom, Seifer was in missionary, fucking Hecxy as hard as he could, pounding his cock into her violently, the frail girl crying out.

"Seifer-Oh, god-it hurts so much! You're going to tear me again-"

"You say that but your body is reacting pleasurabley..." Seifer grunted, cupping her cheek and turning her to face him, kissing her lips hungrily. "Now, ride me..."

Just as Hecxy was sitting up, however, positioning herself to follow her lover's command, something purple peeking in through the window caught her eye.

She immediately turned red with embarrassment staring at the figure.

Seifer turned around to see what the distraction was. "You? Heh...well come on in."

Raine, as if in a daze, began to climb in through the open window and nearly fell in.

"H-Hi there, Hecxy, Seifer...what a coincidence, huh?" Raine nervously rubbed her neck, smiling at them. "So watcha doing?"

"What does it look like?" Seifer retorted, scanning the violet haired girl from head to toe.

Very nice, he decided. She was just as pretty as Hecxy. In fact, he immediately began to imagine the two girls kissing, caressing each other, playing with each other's breasts...oh that'd be a lovely sight, indeed.

What he didn't know was that this had already happened before with the two girls.

"Undress."

As if he were of some authority, Raine obeyed Seifer's demand and quickly pulled her pants and panties down in one motion, then thre off her top. "Seifer, I..."

He held his hand up. "You don't gotta explain, babe. I know you want me."

"It's alright, Raine, Seifer likes threesomes..." Hecxy beaconed Raine over to the bed, then took her hand and pulled her down. "He's quiet generous, too..."

Seifer, feeling like the boss he is, put a hand on Raine's head and began running his fingers through the soft, purple hair. "Heh, two beautiful girls in one night...not bad for a Monday, is it? Lose these. I want to see your eyes."

He removed her glasses and placed them on the nightstand.

Hecxy gave Raine a kiss and began playing with her breasts, tweaking her sensitive nipples that were already standing up. "Just ask him to make love to you..." She whispered.

Raine looked over to Seifer-he was so, so, so damned good looking and built.

His sandy blonde hair was rather ruffled now, probably from Hecxy running her fingers through it so much.

"You want me, babe?" Seifer gave her that smirk, the look that told her he was something she wanted.

Raine nodded quickly. "Yes...Seifer...I've wanted you for a long time now."

Seifer had her pinned under him within a two and a half seconds, kissing her roughly.

His tongue was like venom-addicting and sweet, but at the same time Raine couldn't shake the feeling that he was dangerous...and she liked it.

His tongue invaded her mouth as he began running his hands down her sides, whispering seductive words to her.

"Seifer..." She whispered.

She rubbed her knee against his crotch, whimpering.

"I don't want to keep you waiting," Seifer chuckled, positioning the head of his erect cock to her entrance.

He thrust himself in and let out a quiet, growl-like moan. "Damn..."

Hecxy, who had been watching this, took the notion to join in.

"Raine, the expression on your face is so cute..." she whispered to her, kissing her.

Raine looked like she was in euphoria-Seifer was so...huge and thick.

How could she resist him? With his charm and his attitude, and everything else that she found enticing about him...

Seifer continued having sex with the two girls for hours, until the sun rose, taking turns, watching them play with each other, cumming inside them-all in all he concluded it was a good night for him.

When the heat of the overlapping bodies and the lustful looks toned down, the three lay there, panting, in a sweaty and horomonal afterglow.

Raine looked at the two tiredly. "Seifer...is it alright if we sleep here?"

"You know Dad will be mad if we're not in our rooms in time..." Hecxy grumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Both girls had their arms around Seifer, nuzzled up to him.

Between the two, Seifer was already asleep.

He had came more in one night than he had in weeks...

The two girls never would have guessed this was his first threesome.

Helping redress each other, Raine and Hecxy couldn't help but giggle to themselves.

"So how long have you been seeing Seifer like this?" Raine couldn't help but wonder as she dusted off her black coat.

"Not too long, actually," Hecxy admitted, gazing in the mirror while trying to fix her hair. "This is actually just about my fifth encounter with him..."

"He reminds you of that boy, doesn't he?" Raine turned to her with a saddened expression.

She knew the pain of losing someone precious...

"Yeah, he does..." Hecxy sighed, leaning against the windowframe. "That's why I...um, nevermind that." She forced a smile. "Let's head back to the castle."

They gave the sleeping Seifer a kiss before RTCing.

But this wasn't the end of things, Seifer knew in the back of his mind.

They'd have to do this more often.

**A/N **

**So yeah, please review :D**

**Yes, OCs were used.**

**If you don't like, don't flame-this was an idea between me and my friend Vania ^_^ so it's mainly written for her, I just wanted to share-REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
